7 Minutes to Midnight
by The Butterfly Effect
Summary: My Grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. The Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se, had fallen at the hands of the Fire Lord’s daughter. [Continued from book 2 finale. Kataang]


**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**

**My Grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days. A time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless Firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is gaining victory in the war. **

**The Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se, had fallen at the hands of the Fire Lord's daughter and leader of the Dai Li; A group selected to keep the city oblivious to any attempts the Fire Nation had made to penetrate Ba Sing Se's outer wall. My brother, Sokka, and I must now travel with the Earth King and an Earth Bender named Toph to salvage the remainder of our fight for Black Sun. **

**With us, the new Avatar, an Air bender named Aang, lies against his flying Bison's fur. His Air Nomad clothing is torn at the shoulder and there are deep marks on his body. His chest rises and falls. His eyes wide stare into the night.**

"**The Earth Kingdom has fallen." **

**Book Three: 7 Minutes to Midnight Chapter One: Collision **

**The water flowed through the creek, though clumps of fallen leaves circled themselves in an immortal dance. Budding plants lined themselves in the depths of the grass. A young woman stood at the water's edge, her arms stretched to her side, with ease being brought over her head and to her other side. She raised a small water spout and allowed it to fall into a basin she kept in the ground. Katara, a member of the Southern Water Tribe, brushed the strands of hair from her eyes. She peered between the leaves of the trees blocking the sun's rays from blinding her. A figure miles above flew past through the gathering clouds. Katara dropped the water she was about to send into the basin. _Aang_. She grabbed hold of the Basin and darted through the woods. **

**Sokka threw the Boomerang. It sailed above the Lemur's head, who tried batting it away with it's hand. Sokka steadied himself for the Boomerang's return but it fell short into the grass. He smacked himself in the forehead. Momo, the Lemur, started poking at the weapon. Sokka glared at Momo before picking it up. **

"**Too bad you couldn't be dinner" Sokka lifted the Boomerang. He aimed it at Momo.**

**The quiet was broken by the swarm of birds flying over head. Their calls pierced through the afternoon silence matched only with the growing snoring of the Earth King's bear, Bosco. A shadow crept across the grass. Appa was returning--returning at what cost? Sokka gazed at his boomerang and scowled as Momo chewed at the end. **

**Katara burst through the trees, water spilling from the basin. "Aang," she called out, her face red from exhaustion and her breath coming in sharp jabs. "He's back."**

"**Let the Fire Nation hear you." **

**His voice was soft, his eyes darting toward the edge of the forest where the wind was carrying leaves scattered in the air by Katara's forgotten footsteps. His hands raised the boomerang, his breath coming in short slow inhales and exhales. His hair tied back in his strong ponytail. His eyes went straight to Momo who was still clinging on to the weapon's end.**

"**Maybe we can get Momo to defeat them on his own." Katara set the water basin beside the crackling campfire, which spat embers into the grass periodically, fading before having a chance to ignite their site. **

**The storm winds blew against her frame, and she shivered despite the fire's warmth. The shadow of the flying Bison crept closer to them. A smile formed on Katara's face, her hair loops swaying in the breeze.**

**Sokka pushed the boomerang against a large rock, his foot stretched to the weapon's end, tapping Momo with the top of his shoe. The lemur stared at him with big rounded eyes before letting his hands go and scurrying across the moving grass and climbing up to sit on Katara's shoulders. **

"**Warriors fight. They don't wait for the enemy." Sokka said, walking towards his tent without giving them another glance. **

**Katara bent down on the grass to set Momo down, before she rose to her feet. "Hope he's alright," She gazes through the gathering clouds, watching the Bison lowering itself near their area. "The Spirit Oasis would have been safer." **

**Sokka finished turning the fish over the fire, his mouth watering. The smell was teasing him, taunting him with its longing goodness. His eyes grew bright and his hands itching with every wasted second. He pulled the stick away from the flames, bringing it to his mouth. He imagined sinking his teeth into it. He closed his eyes in anticipation, bringing the stick right against his mouth. He bit down. His eyes opened wide and he spat out pieces of wood. Momo sat beside the fire, the fish in his hands, running them against Sokka's meal. **

"**Of course." Sokka said, sarcasm noted in his voice. **

**He dropped the stick on the ground and went towards Momo, who tilted his head. When Sokka went to snatch the fish away, Momo sprinted off through the woods in haste. Sokka darted off after the Lemur, his legs carrying him as fast as they could through the dirt and the tree leaves brushing against his face. He ended his run at the edge of the creek. He reached toward Momo, but the fish wiggled free and jumped back into the creek. "Of course."**

**A soft whistling sound shot through the forest. Sokka gazed through the clouds but nothing appeared out of the ordinary. He pulled himself up a tree branch, forcing his body to make the climb higher until he was completely hidden in the leaves. Momo darted up the tree as well, his attention focused on a small bug eating a part of the leaf. Sokka placed his finger against his lips. **

**A shadowed figure riding a heavy creature exited the other side of the forest. He motioned to the woods, waiting for the first sign to appear. The movement became silent. The wind began howling against Sokka's ears while Momo picked the bug up in his hands. More creatures exited the woods, with one carrying a curtained enclosed area with a figure sitting inside. Momo placed the bug on Sokka's head. It crawled onto his ear. **

"**Fire Nation." Sokka whispered. His anger rising through his body.**

The figures turned around and went back where they had come from, deep within the forest walls. Sokka felt the squirming against his ears. He touched the slimy insect, pulled it away from him. Momo took it from his hands and pushed it into his mouth. Sokka, meanwhile, fell out of the tree.

"**Guru Pathik help with the Avatar State?" Katara asked, wringing out a wet cloth over the Basin. She pushed it against Aang's cut on his shoulder. **

**Aang smiled weakly, his heart sinking in his chest. _How could I tell her? _ He shook the thought from his mind. "It went great. Since he taught me how to master the Avatar State already, his extra guidance will make the focus better for when I face the Fire Lord," He gave a nervous laugh . "How were things here?"**

"**The Earth King has been keeping to himself more and more as the days pass. He doesn't talk much and when he comes out of the tent, it's to pet or feed Bosco," Katara whispered. Her voice soft; soft enough to be carried in the wind. Aang had to tilt his head closer to catch her words. Her gaze rested on the Earth King's tent "He's worried about Ba Sing Se. We all are."**

**Aang felt the warm water begin to heal his battle wounds His eyes captured Katara's gaze. He swallowed. "It's my fault." **

**Katara's eyes began collecting tears in the corner and Aang, nervous, watches as she moves more water onto his cuts. His skin begins healing over. Katara put the rag onto the grass and closed the container which held the water from The spirit Oasis. _I didn't mean to say that out loud. _ Aang felt her move as she stood to rise and collected the basin in her arms. She walked with it and left it beside the camp fire.**

**Sokka walked through the trees, dusting himself off with Momo in tow. His face bore a grim expression and his hands itched for a weapon. Katara stood rooted to her spot as was Aang still lying on the ground. Bosco gave a long yawn and the grass moved with the wind in its own beat.**

'**Fire nation Soldiers." Sokka said. He went into Toph's tent and returned moments later with the blind earth bender being pulled by the ear.**

**Toph hit him hard. Once he let go, she gave Sokka a stare and threatened, "Watch where you're pulling, ponytail.""**

"**Fire Nation's searching for us beyond the creek and leaves." Katara informed her.**

**Toph placed her hand on the ground, feeling the vibrations course through her body. She imagined the colors pasted on her mind. "Who knew the Fire nation was close."**

"**Fire Nation soldiers." Sokka explained, his one word echoing through the silent scene. **

**Katara went to stand in front of her brother, to put her hand on his shoulder, but Sokka shook his head when she attempted to. He, instead, went into Toph's tent to rouse her from her sleep. But when he came back, it was without a concerned Toph but a Earth Bender brought against her will. Sokka, pulled her by her ear and Katara, though serious, suppressed a giggle. She knew Toph must have fought him for Sokka to do something like that.**

**Toho hit Sokka hard before he finally let go. "Watch where you're pulling, ponytail." **

**Toph placed her hand on the ground, the vibrations she felt miles below and out stretched beyond their vision began coursing through her body before a mental image appeared in the depths of her mind. "Must be at least a hundred of them. Miles in that direction," she pointed out from where Sokka had exited earlier. "They're getting closer."**

"**What should we do?" Katara asked, her eyes wide. "Should we travel to find Aang another master?"  
**

**Aang shook his head, stood beside Katara, though his pale face gave away his weakened form. **


End file.
